tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
|-|Anakin Skywalker= |-|Darth Vader= Summary Darth Vader is a Dark Lord of the Sith and the apprentice of Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the Galactic Empire. Vader was once the esteemed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whose unparalleled midichlorian count labeled him as the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force. However, the numerous tragedies he suffered during his service to the Jedi Order in the Clone Wars took their toll on Skywalker, making the young knight desperate to find a way to protect his lover Padme Amidala. This opened the Chosen One to the manipulations of Darth Sidious, who turned the newly christened Vader against the Jedi Order, slaughtering numerous Jedi and their younglings as part of Order 66. However, Vader was defeated on Mustafar by his former master, leaving the Sith Lord with grievous injuries and burns so severe that he had to be encased in his iconic life support system. With his former identity fully relinquished, Vader became a feared enforcer of the emperor's regime, laying waste to any who would oppose Palpatine's will. However, Vader was defeated once more by his son, Luke Skywalker, in lightsaber combat during their final confrontation aboard the Death Star II. Being offered mercy by his son, Vader's paternal instincts took over as Palpatine began to electrocute Luke with a continuous stream of Force Lightning. Subduing his master from behind, Vader then tossed Palpatine into the reactor shaft to save Luke, sustaining fatal injuries and severe damage to his life support systems in the process. Luke then removes Vader's helmet, allowing Anakin Skywalker to look into his son's eyes for the first and final time before becoming one with the Force. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22 to 46 standard years old Classification: Human Cyborg/Force-User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Former Jedi Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (To activate a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Force Scream, Pyrokinesis, Resistance to Force Drain | All previous powers amplified to a higher level, Illusion Creation, Energy Blasts and/or Electricity Manipulation via Kinetite (Though the later requires proximity to the Kaiburr crystal. It should be noted that which one of these is Kinetite is unknown. It is also possible he can utilize only one of these, as what exactly the ability is has two different explanations), Resistance to Poison and Transmutation into fleshy creatures and possibly other uses of it (Resisted the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls), Battlemind, Consume Essence, Force Scream, Force Stun, Pyrokinesis Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated Count Dooku, who was one of the strongest Jedi Council members, and presumably became even stronger after learning from Sidious. Yoda deflected Dooku's lightning far from easily during their fight. Though Dooku is obviously below the likes of Yoda and Sidious, this still puts him above Yarael Poof) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (By the time of Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader has surpassed his previous peak in power. Should be capable of generating such power with his strongest techniques at the very minimum) Speed: Relativistic '''(Can deflect blaster bolts and should be stronger than the likes of Darth Malak). '''FTL reactions and combat speed (Fought Dooku, who's slashes moved faster than light) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Reacted to and telekinetically froze the I-Five's lasers, which were explicitly stated to move at the speed of light. Can fight Jedi Masters) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown naturally. At least Multi-Continent level with Force Amplification | Multi-City Block level+ naturally (He wears heavy durasteel armor, the same material used for the armor of Assault Droids made by the Star Forge). At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Likely tens of kilometres with telekinesis (Should be comparable to the likes of Jedi masters, who could telekinetically hurl B2 super battle droids up to 4 km away). Likely interstellar with telepathy and Force senses. | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Stellar with Force powers per the Force secret "Distant Power." Galactic with telepathy. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, armor that can resist blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes to a degree Intelligence: Incredibly high (Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation) Weaknesses: Somewhat emotional | Darth Vader is vulnerable to electric attacks of sufficient strength due to being a cyborg, and he cannot use Force lightning Key: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader Notable attacks/techniques Anakin Skywalker *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Scream:' Anakin unleashes a force enhanced scream. Tends to only do this when incredibly enraged. *'Pyrokinesis:' Anakin Skywalker, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. *'Telekinesis:' Anakin can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Vader *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Deathstar even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery and their explosions. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Dun Möch:' A Sith technique, it involves probing the mind of the opponent then using the info for psychological warfare to erode their will. Experienced practitioners can work on experienced force users who are capable of blocking their mind out from probes. *'Force Choke:' Possibly his most used technique, he applies his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat (or other body parts if he chooses). Usually used to kill insubordinate underlings. Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to Force Choke Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel. *'Force Scream:' An enraged scream that causes devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity who weren't strong enough to survive, he used this in episode III despite the weakened state he was in after the fight and pain of surgery to shake the room and crush machinery in it. He threatened to bring down the Jedi Temple while choking out an Inquisitor (dark sider) till he stopped. He also shook a building to its foundation while in a Hangar with Typho. All of this in his early years (during ROTS era months after the events on Mustafar). *'Force Stun:' Vader locks his targets in catatonic paralysis. *'Kinetite:' Described as molding "Force energized lightning" into a sphere of restrained kinetic energy which can be thrown at an enemy. Instead of burning or electrocuting its target like most forms of Force lightning, it acts as a solid projectile. *'Memory Manipulation:' He can rip into the mind of his opponent to gain info like he did in episode VI in his final duel with his son or learn new things such as a new language (called drain knowledge). He can project images of his opponent's fears, torturing them to a point they're left in a vegetative state for a while. He can access the memories of people to see, hear and feel what they did (including the force signature felt) to better understand things as shown with the force user Tesla. Can scramble the minds of non-force sensitives at least since even Darth Maul was trained to do that. *'Mental domination/defense:' Can bend the will of opponents to do his bidding, has even killed a Toydarian (beings famous for their ability to resist force suggestions) by inflecting mental pain on it. Can create mental blocks like experienced force users to prevent mind from being probed or scrambled and can also trace telepathic trails left behind by telepaths who may have planted something in his mind, a high-level telepath however can leave no trails. *'Pyrokinesis:' Vader, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body.  *'Telekinesis:' Vader can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Vader can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. He most likely employed this ability when Starkiller attacked him for an extended period of time with Force Lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars